


Kind of Nice

by notmyyacht



Series: Nevada & His Precious Penguin [2]
Category: Gotham (TV), Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, M/M, Oswald Cobblepot is a human punching bag, Protective Nevada, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: Not exactly a knight in shining armor, but Oswald will take it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, this was a short drabble I wrote a while back that I never uploaded anywhere. Hope you like! :D

Oswald's ears were ringing and everything hurt. He shifted his arms under him to help push himself up. The moment there was nothing under him to support his head, dizziness consumed him. _Nope, that's not going to work_. He settled back facedown onto the cold concrete.

_Who was talking?_

All Oswald knew was that one moment he was getting the shit kicked out of him, the next there was a gunshot, and suddenly he was on the floor.

Someone was yelling.

Oswald kept his good eye shut. His cheekbone was in less pain that way. The voices slowly became more distinct.

"How dare you, _you_ of all people?" his perpetrator -some bastard who Oswald had pissed off- did not sound pleased with whoever he was talking to. "I should have known"

"Why don't you just hand over _mi pingüino_ and my boys and I will be on our way."

Nevada! What was he doing here? Why did he care?

Oswald didn't catch what was snarled back at him.

"What a shame," said Nevada. Oswald nearly flinched at the sound of another gunshot, followed by the slump of a body hitting the floor.

Nevada said something to one of his men in Spanish. Oswald's good eye fluttered open to see those familiar custom shoes inches away from him. Strong arms scooped him up under his shoulders and under his knees. Oswald rested his head against Nevada's shoulder.

It was strange to see Nevada being so care-giving. One would assume he'd be the type to have one of his men carry Oswald out of there. But no, Nevada was doing this himself. Odd, yes, but also... _kind of nice_. Oswald wasn't all too familiar with nice, and he never would have guessed Nevada would be either.

Nevada was speaking to him softly. Everything was going fuzzy again, so Oswald couldn't quite make out complete sentences. Something about getting cleaned up and how no one hurts Nevada Ramirez's penguin, except for Nevada Ramirez.

Oswald blacked out just as Nevada placed a kiss on his scraped forehead.


End file.
